Nuriko's New Loved One's
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:6 Girls have been searching for one person. They Finally meet him...But whats this...They're assassin's! And A mysterious women is looking for the girls Mother! Better summary inside. R
1. Default Chapter

I've had this idea for quite a while now. It's about a girl named Sakura (ME XD) and Nuriko. Most of my Fushigi Yuugi fics will be about Sakura and Nuriko. And I think that Yuu Watase is really mkaing a character thats going to be Nurikos wife! can you believe it?!? I CAN'T!!!! This fic has the future and the past thing going on so please review me and tell me if you get confused. Also I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does and always own Fushigi Yuugi! Also I will be useing Kirara from Inuyasha I do not own Kirara Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Summary: Nuriko has found a wife named Sakura never wanting to leave her side. But Konan calls for the warriors of suaku yet again. And leaves Sakura when 4 daughters and 1 more little one that is unborn. Nuriko has left for 3 years. And now Sakura and the girls are looking through China to find him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Girls come on we must get out of this snow storm before we freeze to death. There's already a city close so we must hu-" They young women that had passed out nunother than Sakura Nuriko's wife.  
  
"MOTHER!" Five youg girls called out.  
  
"We have to hurry and get her to that city" Said the oldest of the sisters.  
  
"Hello, Hello please open the gates for us......PLEASE!" Said the youngest.  
  
The guard came to the gates. "What do you want?" Asked the guard.  
  
"Please help us. Our Mother she's passed out in the snow and we need help. Please help us" One of the girls pleaded.  
  
"Fine. Hurry and come in" The guard led them in. Then showed them the way to the emporer.  
  
"You highness these young girls have cme in with thier mother from in the snow. Should I get rid of them".  
  
"Please help us our mother is all we have" the oldest talked once again.  
  
The Emporer nodded and told the servants to lead them into the personal hospital.  
  
2 hours have passed  
  
The servant came out and told the girls the thier mother was going to be alright.  
  
The girls were relieved to hear that and thank the emporer.  
  
"Thank you so much. Oh excuse us we have intruduced our sleves. My name is Megami and i'm the oldest child".  
  
"My name is Yume and i'm the second olest".  
  
"My name is Kitsune i'm the third oldest".  
  
"My name is Otome".  
  
"And MY name is Serenity! I'm the youngest daughter!".  
  
"And we are the daughters of the pheniox." The girls said together!  
  
"Well i'm Hotohori. The emporer of Konan. Come girls you must be very hungry".  
  
"Thank you sooo much". Said Megami.  
  
Hotohori led them into the dineing area.  
  
"So girls why are you wondering around China?" asked Hotohori as he sat on the table.  
  
"We are looking for our father. He has been gone for at least three years. Our mother has been in a state of deprssion. And it's said that if she dosen't get out f her state of depression she will die by her next birthday. And her birthday is in only a few weeks. our mother says that she has no regrets if she dies. She says that shell be happy if we could find our father and live with him forever". Megami explained as she began to eat. Then all the girls started to eat like crazy covering thier faces with thier plates.  
  
"Come on Tamakins it's not like it was on purpose. I'm really sorry" came a voice.  
  
"I said I forgive you. Now shut up. Oh your highness good evening".  
  
"Good evening Tamahome, Nuriko.".  
  
"I see we have guest. They eating like pigs. Who are they?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"Girls please meet my friends" Said Hotohori.  
  
The girls removed the plates away from thier faces. And smiled a very big smile.  
  
"Da..Da...DADDY!!!!!!" The girls all shouted as they jumped to Nuriko.  
  
"G..Girls what are you doing here? Wheres your mother?" Nuriko started to ask questions like crazy.  
  
"Nuriko these are you daughters. I did not know you were married" said Hotohori.  
  
"Uh....well I guess it slipped my mind". Nuriko said as he held Serenity in his arms.  
  
"Whats going on. Whats with all the noise it's woken up the entire place". Said Miaka. ( I'D RATHER CALL HER MIBAKA!)   
  
"Well everyone I would like you all too meet my daughters. Megami, Yume, Kitsune, Otome, and little Serenity". Nuriko introduced them.  
  
Everyone just stood there eyes wide and mouth wide open.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Um...Nuriko we didn't expect a person as 'special' as you would get married and have kids." Said Mibaka (OoOops did i say Mibaka I meant....wait no yeah I did mean Mibaka).  
  
"Are you insulting my daddy" asked Serenity in a very mean tone.  
  
"No not at all".  
  
"Good" said the young girls.  
  
"So Nuriko where's your wife?" Asked Tasuki.  
  
"Are mommas resting. Because she passed out in the snow". Said Otome.  
  
"Thats the only reason? She should get out of bed" Nuriko said.  
  
"Nuriko is that a little harsh" said Miaka.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura is a Ninja, Martial Artists, Swordsman, andI think she used to be an assassin.Ad plus her master put her through a very hard training. So as you can see I'm sure she will live. She's very hungry and wants.food".  
  
As soon as the word food came out of Nurikos mouth there was a big gush of wind and there at th table was Sakura eating her heart out.  
  
"Sakura...hey"said Nuriko. Then he felt Sakura jump on him and hug him very tightly so tight Nuriko passed out.  
  
"Ooops I think i squezzed him to hard again. Girls why don't you let him rest".  
  
They sent Nuriko off to bed.  
  
"I think we should dress properly I mean these old rags aren't meant for a princess and her daughters".Said Sakura.  
  
Everyone jumped when they heard the word princess.Then a red flame started and surrounded the girls. And when it dissappeared the girls stood there in a outfit similar to Nurikos. (It's kinda like what Nuriko wore when we all first saw him dressed as a boy) It's was black with a goldish red phenoix like Suzaku. And red, blue, and clear jewels were embeded in the outfit.   
  
"Ahh..Thats much better. Hope your al not surprised that i'm the daughter of Suzaku" Said Sakura as she got ready to sit down.' Hope they don't start asking questions. Especially that girl over there. She is so annoying.'  
  
Then all of a sudden there was an explosion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm gonna stop right there for now. I feel so good to be Nurikos's wife. Hope ya'll liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. The Most Unlikely Person Nuriko Would Wa...

The most unlikely person Nuriko would want to see!  
  
How come only two people reviewed? WHY? WHY? WHY? I'm not in the greastest of moods. But hey i've never been in a good mood. I hate everything. I hate the world....Can i die sooner?Anyways time to get started. *stands up and puts on bottlecap type of glasses. And also cross's arms* NOW THEN! TIME FOR MY GREST INVENTION YET! THE...um...Next chaptor! Also this chaptor may seem very long. I really need to get this chaptor out of my damnhead!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that??" Said the group of people. As they were heading to where the explosion was heard.  
  
There was a fox and a demon looking cat with two tails. And two young girls. One girl wearing a fighter's suit much like Tamahome's. And the other girl wearing a black cloak.  
  
"Where is she?!?! Where is Sakura?!?!?!" Yelled the fighter.  
  
"What do you want with Sakura?" Asked Mibaka.  
  
"We are her loyal servants. We have come her to collect her. And her daughters. My name is Harushi" Said the one in the cloak.  
  
"And my name is Junsui" said the fighter as she looked at Tamahome.'He's cute. Who's that homewrecker over there with him??!!?' Junsui made a face like this .o as she looked at Mibaka.  
  
"Tamahome I don't like how that girl over there is looking at me. It's like she dosen't like" Said Mibaka.  
  
Sakura and the girls hid behind a wall.Sakura peeked to see what was going on.  
  
"SAKURA THERE YOU ARE!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Said Junsui.  
  
Sakura quietly came out.  
  
"What are you doing. Running away like that your only 16! You need to stya with us!" Yelled Junsui.  
  
"Stop your yelling. Just let me stay for the night. I would like to talk with Nuriko. About the problem. I can see it in his eyes. He dosen't want me here. He's mad at me. He left me and he told me to stay. He told me he would retrn. I waited 3 long years for him to return. I got tired of waiting. So came to see him! I also have important news to tell him. So please let me stay". SAkura Pleaded.  
  
"Feh. Fine".  
  
~~~~~~~~LAter that night~~~~  
  
Sakura headed to Nuriko's Room. She krept in like she was a burgler. She went to his bed to find him sleeping .She sat onto his bed.  
  
"Nuriko. Nuriko dear. Please wake up. I wish to talk to you" When that didn't work. She kissed him. It worked perfectly for he was kissing back. Then Nuriko took a hold of Sakura and put her on the dottom of him.  
  
"Nuriko. Not now. I wish to talk to you about something very important." Sakura said looking away.  
  
Nuriko saw the sadness and serious in her eyes. And got up.  
  
"Wha do you want to talk to me about?" Asked Nuriko as he got the covers and put them on Sakura and him to keep them warm.  
  
"Nuriko. I am to be sacraficed"Sakura said. A Single tear dropped from her face.  
  
Nuriko went wide eyed. He couldn't believe what Sakura just said.  
  
"Sakura you can't be. You can't die. I wont let you. I wont believe it. Sakura don't let them take you" Said Nuriko as he started to hold onto Sakura.  
  
"Nuriko......Are you made at me?"Asked Sakura as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"How could you say that? I am i little upset......I mean you did bring the girls..and you also snuck away from your mother and family.....It's very dangerous here. The people from Seriyuu are attacking. And I don't want you girls getting hurt.You and the girls are the only family with me" Nuriko said.  
  
"Um....Nuriko...I hope you don't get mad at this" Said Sakura as she looked at Nurko.  
  
"What is it?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Um...Well I kinda invited your brother Roku to come over here and stay with me for a while" Sakura said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? YOU INVITED ROKU?!?!?!" Nuriko was yelling his heart out.  
  
"I'm sorry we just kinda ran into him.He asked me if I've seen you and he said that he wanted to talk to you. I also left him with something of yours." Sakura said as she smialed at Nuriko.  
  
"What did you leave with him?" Nuriko asked looking puzzeled.  
  
"You'll see. He's gonna be here in the morning" SAkura said as she winked at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ That Morning~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good Morning everyone!" Said Mibaka as she headed for a seat at the table.  
  
"Come girls yuo have to eat" Said Hotohori.  
  
"Oh we couldn't after the intrsion we made last night. We just couldn't" Said Sakura.  
  
"Oh come on Sakura yuo guys have to eat No Da" Said ChiChiri.  
  
"Well if you insist". Before anyone could say anything else the girls were there eating every food in site.  
  
Then they heard a lot of yelling.  
  
"I wonder whats going on" Said Mibaka.  
  
"Maybe it's intruers" Said Tasuki.  
  
"Maybe we should go see whats going on" Said Chiriko.  
  
"Don't worry I'll go see" SAid Sakura as she winked at Nuriko. Nuriko gave a really irutated look that everyone caught.Sakura left them.  
  
"Nuriko whats wrong?" asked Hotohori.  
  
"I don't want to say" Said Nuriko as he got more under the table.  
  
"NUUUURRRIIIIIKOOOO" came a singing voice.  
  
"OH Suzaku no" said Nuriko under the table.  
  
"Whast wrong Nuriko" said Miabak as she looked under the table.  
  
Then Roku came into the room.  
  
"Hello all!" Said Roku.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tamahome.  
  
"Oh partin me. My name is Roku Reyueen. I'm Nuriko's older brother" SAid Roku as he smiled at everyone.  
  
Everyone all jumped at that. Not because Nuriko had a brother they never knew about. But because Nuriko's brother was also a crossdresser.  
  
"I thought that was a girl" Mibaka whipspered to Tamahome.  
  
"Now where is my darling little brother? Chou where are you? Come now. Come out and give your big brother a hug" He looked under the table. "There you are Nuriko".  
  
"EEK!" Nuriko ran from under the table and climbed up a pole.  
  
"Nuriko don't be like that. Come here and give your big brother a hug. Hmpuh. Fine I'll just have to use force on you. Sakura would you be kind enough to get my baby brother down". Asked Roku with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'll be glad to!" Said Sakura as she got her boa thingy (It's not a boa it's a thing that girls wear with a dress on there shoulders I'm gonna call it a boa) and then threw it up. "Come on Nuriko I think you need a hug". The boa went up and grabed Nurikos whole body also covering his mouth. "Here ya go Roku. I think you can handel it from here". She threw Nuriko into Roku's arms.  
  
"Nuriko!!! How I missed my baby brother". Roku said hugging Nuriko.  
  
"Mhp...mhp...mhp!" Nuriko yelled.  
  
"What was that. Sakura please let him go".  
  
"FIne" she let him go.  
  
"Nuriko. I have very important news to tell you." Roku now looked very serious.  
  
"What is it Roku?" Nuriko aske very worried.  
  
"Come in" Roku said looking the entrance way.  
  
Nuriko went wide eyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Shampoo: IYAAA SAkura-Chan did go on fanfic. Yes!  
  
"Sakura: Yes I did shampoo. Shouldn't you go looking for Ranma?  
  
Shampoo: Ranma run away from me in china  
  
Sakura: I see....-.-  
  
Junsui: Why didn't we talk or anything in this chaptor???  
  
Sakura: Iono. Well we have to go.  
  
Everyone: BYE BYE NOW!!!!!! 


End file.
